i need to get something off my chest (kagehina)
by OnePawAfterAnother
Summary: hinata has a deep secret that he needs to tell his boyfriend kageyama (AU) im awful at writing so please bear with. once i finish this i will probably end up rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

It feels like a cage, with the bars closing in on you at every breath. Yet, it's the only way I can be me...

Hinata shoyo, a first year at karasuno, ran up the stairs, he was late for maths, class yet again and if he didn't make it then sir would definitely keep him back after school. His heart pounded from the exertion of every step forward. Fighting for breath, hinata pushed onward until finally the end was in sight. Everything went dark and he just had to move... made it! Saved! The redhead crashed through the door to the maths classroom just as the bell sounded.

"ohayou gozaimasu!" He greeted his teacher, shoyo noticed all the dirty looks that were being shot at him, confused, he treked over and collapsed into his chair. Still coughing and spluttering, he choked for air. "I really should not do exercise with this on," hinata thought "oh well ,no harm done..." Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and increased pulse rate, he settled and got on with his work.

With a rather tired expression, he moped out of the stuffy classroom. Hinata was exhausted. His usual energetic appearance wasn't there, and it was painfully obvious. From the coughing to the lack of attention ( even less than normal!) everybody knew something was extremely wrong today but nobody could work out what: exept maybe a certain raven haired friend.

Yawning, the first year set off on his way home... "SHIT!, I HAVE A DATE WITH KAGEYAMA TODAY!" He yelled, meer moments before exploding into the nearest bathroom stall. He checked his extremely messy hair, his tiny feminine hands, his dainty hairless arms and most importantly his perfectly flat chest. Groaning, he sorted himself out because after all, he needed to look his best for his boyfriend.

Shoyo started his journey`, exploding into action like a bullet from a gun. He wheezed and gasped for air only to receive none; his lungs felt like they were burning. Hinatas whole body was in pain, with his legs weak and vision blurring, he slowed to a sudden halt. Kageyama ran to meet him. Thank god he did. The raven was worried but he couldn't see the crows face.

With a big hug, I collapsed into kageyama's supporting arms and chest. His heartbeat sounds so reasuring but its not good enough as im reminded of the pain in my chest all too soon . Help. Help. Help. My head is spinning and my knees are weak. I think I'm going to throw up. Ignore it I have to, for him. Bakageyama bends down to kiss my cheek, spotting me hiding, he picks me up by my armpits and places gentle kisses down my neck. I can't let him know, not yet at least so I place a mask and smile through it like I always do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata slumped into his chair, he was exhausted after yet another tiring day at hell. His eyes were red and puffy, he had bruises on his usually rosy cheeks. The only thing that had made school even slightly better was volleyball practice. He likes this time because he was in the safety of his team, of coach ukai and no where near any bullies. The best bit for him though, was spending time with tobio. Often, he would be pushed by him into a corner to exchange affections, in the form of kisses.

There was one bad thing about practice though. Binding. He always knew it would be hard when he grew older to continue with sports like this but with a lot of trial and error shoyo found a method. Obviously none of the knew about this, well... expect for ukai of course; There was no way he could tell them, especially not Kageyama. Hinata knew that if he told them that Kageyama would dumb him, then they'd force him to join the girls team instead. This thought made the red head sick to his stomach.

The boy removed his phone from his pocket. Pressing it on, he could see their notifications ; 7 to be exact. As tears started to roll down his face and drip off his chin once again, he was very aware of the pain in his arms. Cuts, bleeding freely down his shirt sleeve, which was now a red with blood. "Shit!" Shoyo sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom, tripping with every step. Reaching the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and proceeded with washing and bandaging his wrists. As hinata wrapped the bandages, he winced and stumbled back. With a loud bang, he fell straight back on to the cold tiled floor. Gasping for air, he yelled with rage. He couldn't take it. The only thing he looked forward to in life was volleyball; and it couldn't stay that way forever.


End file.
